


Touching

by KuroTsubasa



Series: New Dawn [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Just a bit of touching, M/M, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mizuki, can I see what you look like?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, my deepest apologies for not updating weekly like I'd always done. I would start explaining why but they're really all excuses so again, I'm really sorry. But putting that aside, part 5 of New Dawn finished!! I changed a tiny bit of the dialogue and this time I used the last panel as the little extra, seeing as that this had already went passed a thousand words. But anyways, hope you all enjoy!!

“Mizuki, can I see what you look like?”

Mizuki stopped his hands and looked towards at Sei, confusion visible in his eyes. He put his sketchbook and pencil to one side, wondering if he’s heard Sei wrong or something. _I’m pretty sure Sei’s eyes haven’t recovered yet so…_

“‘See?’” He asked cautiously. Hurting Sei's feelings unconsciously was the least thing he wanted to do here.

“Well…If I touch you I’ll be able to tell a few things…” Mizuki remained silent as he waited for Sei to continue speaking, the confusion clearing up in his mind.

“I mean, I don’t even know if you have short hair or not…not knowing…it makes me feel lonely…” Sei ended his sentence with a soft voice, sounding like a child who’s made a big mistake. Mizuki stood up from his chair, walking over to Sei’s bed and sat down. He didn’t speak a single word as he reached for Sei’s hand, placing it on the side of his cheek.

“Sure. Go ahead Sei.” 

“Thank you.” Sei smiled softly, then began to move his hand up a little. He stopped soon enough when he could feel Mizuki’s ear and hair between his fingers.

“Oh, so you do have short hair after all.” He rubbed Mizuki’s hair between his fingers. From what he could feel, it was short and soft. Well not as soft as he’d like, but still a pleasant feel.

“Yes, and it’s real.” Mizuki smiled, a little happy that Sei now knows more about his apperance.  _Should've done this before._

“Wow…And let’s see…your eyes…Ah, here.” Sei shifted his hand across, mumbling as he paused when he felt eyelashes poking at his fingers.

“C-Careful Sei…” Mizuki laughed dryly, hoping Sei wouldn’t accidentally stab his eyeballs. 

“I know I know. What colour are they?" 

“Green.” Sei nodded to himself, continuing to move his hand across and down, stopping yet again.

“Mizuki…is this a scar? It feels like one.”

“It’s a tattoo." 

“Oh? A…Circle?” Sei spoke as he traced his fingers over Mizuki’s cheek, feeling a somewhat circular shape. _No…it’s not a circle…_

“No, it’s a tear drop.”

“Why? Do you cry a lot?”

“When you tease me, I do.” Mizuki spoke with a light chuckle, bringing up his own hand and covering it with Sei’s. The coldness that Sei used to feel like was different now. Still cold, but there was a small warmth beneath it.And for Mizuki, that small warmth always made him feel at ease.

Sei went quiet, watching as Mizuki gently nuzzled his hand. He wanted to pursue his question for proper answers, but something told him he shouldn’t. _He’s avoiding my question…oh well._

“Hey, Sei…let’s play a game.” After few seconds of silence, an idea to change the subject came into mind and Mizuki spoke up, taking his hand back.

“Hm?” _H_ _e’s definitely avoiding my question._

Mizuki loosened his waistband, opening up his hospital robe. He pulled out his arms, letting it fall off his back. He shivered at the cold conditioned air inside their room, placing his hands behind his back for support.

“I’ve got a couple more tattoos on my body, so…” Mizuki paused, rethinking his decision, which could end up terribly wrong. _Maybe this isn’t such a good idea…but oh well._

“Why don’t you try finding them?” As he expected, Sei paused and remained still for a second. _I screwed up._

“Oh…alright.” Sei nodded, starting to move his hand down again, shifting downward Mizuki’s cheek and chin, then stopped at Mizuki’s neck. 

“Did I find one? No wait, that’s…bandages?” _I didn’t know Mizuki had hurt his neck…_

“Yes. They are covering a tattoo I’d rather forget.” Mizuki fought against the urge to slap Sei’s hand away, knowing that doing so would not only mean that he's still afraid of his past, but more so that he was still scared to start overcoming that fear. But then again, if it was Sei, Mizuki somehow knew that everything would be fine.  _When the day comes where Sei’s eye recovers and finds out about this…I hope he’ll accept it._

“Why?” The moment the word left Sei’s lips, his heart sank. _Shoot. I probably shouldn’t have asked that._

“…I’ll tell you another time. Why don’t you keep searching?

“Alright.” _Mizuki is so secretive today._ _  
_

Feeling that the air had gone heavy or somewhat, Sei kept silent and moved his hand lower, feeling the dip from Mizuki’s collarbone and stopped at something soft.

“Let’s see…what’s that? Another tattoo?” Sei tried his best to hide the laugh in his voice as he flicked Mizuki’s nipple, then pulled on it lightly.

“That’s my nipple Sei! Haha, Stop! That tickles!” Mizuki laughed in an effort to hide the weird pitch in his voice. After all, it’s not everyday that he gets to have Sei touch his bare chest, and even more his nipple.

“Hehe, sorry~”

“You definitely did that on purpose, didn’t you!"

“Well, let’s see elsewhere. Hm…Nothing here.” Sei only giggled quietly and began moving his hand again. The sensation beneath his fingertips was definitely something new, but it was clear to Sei that Mizuki’s body was built up from years of fighting and most likely working out.

“And here neither…hm…” Mizuki’s body was starting to show some obvious reactions to Sei’s hand, the most obvious one being Mizuki’s heartbeat increasing at a speed that was too fast, and too loud. _Damn…his hands feel good…maybe too good…_

The cool of Sei’s hand seeped into Mizuki’s skin, sending tingling sensations through his chest and to his lower body. He already knew that if he had a lighter skin tone, he’d look like he was having a fever. It wasn’t for another moment of silence until Mizuki realised that Sei had stopped his hand at the left side of his chest. _He stopped searching?_

“What’s wrong Sei?” He spoke and flinched lightly when Sei pressed down on his chest more. _  
_

“Your heart…it’s beating too fast…” Sei mumbled to himself, without noticing Mizuki had spoke at all. He looked up at Mizuki with a frown, a small panic starting up inside his heart.

“You’re…You’re not sick, are you Mizuki?”

Even with bandages still covering Sei’s eyes, it just felt too embarrassing to look at him now. Mizuki turned his eyes away, swallowing involuntarily. 

“Don’t look so worried, Sei. I’m fine.” _More than just fine in fact._

“Hey…Mizuki…Can you hold me for a bit? Sorry but…I got scared for a moment just now…” The possibilities of the fact that everything was fake or even worse that he wasn't actually alive still hasn't left Sei's mind completely, and feeling Mizuki's abnormally high heat beat then just helped in making Sei panic more, his body even beginning to tremble a little.

“Sure, come here. Sorry for making you worry.” _You idiot._

Mizuki reached out his arms, wrapping them around Sei’s body and pulled him in towards his chest, completely forgetting the fact that the top of his hospital robe was still off. Then again, reassuring Sei came first.

Sei’s turned his face a little, just enough so he could press his ear to Mizuki’s chest again. Maybe it was the fact that Mizuki didn’t have the top part of his hospital robe on, but Sei could hear a fast, loud thrumming from Mizuki’s chest and it was still rising. _Mizuki’s heartbeat is still beating really fast…Mine wouldn’t even survive at this rate._

A smile naturally replaced the frown Sei had on before. It was a rapid heartbeat, but something about it dissipated the doubts he was having before, only giving him positive and comforting thoughts. _It sounds so alive…so reassuring._

 

* * *

 

“By the way Mizuki. I can’t find anymore tattoos.” Sei tilted his head upwards and spoke in a soft voice, still enjoying the sound of Mizuki’s heartbeat.

 

“Well maybe you didn’t search well enough?” Mizuki shrugged lightly, a light grin barely visible on his lips.

 

“Oh I know! There’s really a place that I didn’t check!”

 

“Huh?”

 

 

 

“W-w-w-w-wait-SEI NO-”


End file.
